Love's funny like that
by Jinxes
Summary: Who would have thought that love could turn out like this? Would have an idea that this much crack, sugar, poles, and yaoi would be used to amuse other people? Well Tala, kai, Bryan, max, Tyson, and ray sure didn't! Lemon's and crack is featured, HIATUS.
1. I've got problem for your solution…

this will be one shots/story's whichever way you see it. the pairings will be rayxkai, talaxbryan, tysonxmax And any other's people review or message for.

**pairing:** Kai/Ray mentioned tala/bryan

**rating: **T so far

**disclaimer:** i'z do not own beyblade T.T

**meanings:**

_'rawrr' _- thinking

"rawrr"- of course means talking

_**'rawrr!'- inner anoying voice**_

now on with the story~

hope you likey~

* * *

><p>Awaking from his sleep Kai got out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Once he was clean and dressed, he made his way out of the room. Down the hall, and 'some'(yea more like 3 flights!) stairs, Kai finally reached the living room, where he spotted Tala and bryan cuddled up to each other with a blue blanket draped over them on the couch. <em>'Well looks like they're happy.'<em> Turning, Kai walked through the kitchen door, going immediately to the fridge, he grabbed a glass of milk and seated himself down at the table.

Swallowing the white liquid, he heard Ian coming down the stairs and interrupting Tala and Bryans apparent make-out session. Waiting for a few minutes Kai got up from his chair and headed out of the kitchen into the living room. Walking through the shouting couple- "Fuck you Ian! Didn't you see we were busy?" -and amused Ian- "Yea yea, I saw but did I care…nope!"- Kai made his way out the front door of his mansion in Moscow and into the car that was waiting to take him to the airport. As the car was heading to Kai's destination, he found his mind wandering again to his 'friends'' arrivals. _'Hn, why did I agree to let them stay at my mansion again? Let alone go pick them up?' __**''Cause you wanted to see Ray!'**_Sighing, Kai felt another inner argument coming, with a side of headache. _'So what if I did? You got a problem with that?' '__**No, no of course not? I'm just happy to hear you finally admitting that you like Ray and want to rape his muscular yet feminine body!'**__ 'Shut up dammit!' _

"Master Kai? We're here." Hearing the driver's voice, Kai snapped out of his silent but annoying fight in his mind, he nodded at the driver before opening the door and stepping out of the through the airport doors there were people running, walking, and sitting everywhere. _'Great, how am I supposed to find them now?' _No sooner than he thought that, he found himself tackled to the floor by a blue blur. "KAI! Oh man, have I missed you, buddy!" Tyson screeched right by Kai's ear, while slowly suffocating his captain. _'I swear! If my hearing doesn't come back in my left ear Tyson will be underground, still alive!'_

"Tyson? Kai? What are you two doing?" Max and Ray had shown up during Kais fantasy of Tyson's death playing through his mind. "Huh? RAY! MAX! LOOK, LOOK! I FOUND KAI, GUYS!" Shaking his head with a smile on his face, Ray looked down at the blunette and dual-colored boy. "Tyson, maybe you should get off of Kai and get our bags for us, OK? Plus you're choking Kai." Nodding, Tyson jumped off of Kai, grabbed Max turned and ran off towards the baggage claim, to retrieve the team's bags.

"Finally! Two more seconds and there'd be blood and guts all over the floor!" Kai looked up at the neko-jinn and observed him with lustful eyes. Ray was in his usual attire which consisted of his long black hair bound in its white wrap, a white Chinese shirt and black pants. _'Fuck! Does he have to look so rape-able!' _Golden, cat-like eyes stared at him in confusion. Ray, not noticing the look in Kai's eyes, held out his hand for Kai to take. "Kai? Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to take my hand?" Blinking, Kai grabbed a hold of Ray's hand and with Ray's help, pulled himself up from the floor. "HN." Folding his arms, Kai looked away with a small, unnoticeable blush forming on his cheeks. _'Damn cat.' _Once the blush had cleared Kai turned and looked at the tiger. "Ray, let's go. The car is out front." "Uhh, sure Kai." Ray gazed at Kai then looks around, spotting Max and Tyson, he signaled for them to follow. Ray and Kai walked through, the door snow making a crunching sound as they made their way to the car. Once inside the car a shaky Ray tried to warm himself up. _'Me + cold = a very grouchy kitty.' _Kai, seeing this, leaned over and put an arm around Ray.

Startled, Ray jumped and hit Kai in the chin. Kai rubbed his now hurting chin in slight pain as Ray started to apologize. "Kai! I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to do that!" Kai shook his head slightly and tried to calm down the frantic tiger before Tyson and Max got there. "Ray, it's fine! It doesn't even hurt, just drop it." Still not calm, Ray continued to apologize and it started to get on Kai's nerves. Kai could only think of one way to shut Ray up and at the same time satisfy him. Kai leaned forward and roughly grabbed Ray and forced their lips together. Ray stopped moving as he felt Kai's tongue slide into Rays partially open mouth to fight his own wet muscle.

Closing his eye's Ray begins to fight back soon and all out war started between the tiger and the phoenix. Hands roamed here and there, touching where they could and going up articles of clothing when they can. Disconnecting their lips, saliva dripped from their mouths as Ray and Kai caught their breath. "Wow," was the only thing Ray could say while his brain was processing what just happened. "HN, that's all you can say?" Smirking, Kai leaned backwards away from Ray and gave him a mock hurt face. Calming down, Ray (his brain working again) teasingly said, "Well, if you weren't so good at kissing I would have said more!"

Ray kissed Kai's sinful lips one more time, he then leaned back against the seat as Tyson and Max got into the vehicle. Kais smirk grew more, while playing back in his mind what just happened. Tyson, sensing (ahhh! Tyson actually knowing something!) something happened, grinned, "What happened in here? Huh~ tell me!" Demanding, Tyson started shaking Ray for answers. As Tyson was killing the poor tiger Kai decided it was now or never to act. "Tyson, let go of my Ray now! Or you'll be going through the window of this car!" Tyson having heard Kai's slip-up, grinned even more (have you noticed that Tyson's mouth can actually do that in the anime, creepy~) "So Kai~ Ray's yours?" Kai, having realized his slip-up, composed himself and quickly retorted with a, "Yes! He is Tyson, so stop touching him!" before grabbing Tyson's arm and throwing him back towards his lover, Max. Grunts of pain were heard from the aforementioned two as Kai looked at Ray, eyes showing hope and love. Ray noticed the look in Kai's eyes (oh, now he sees!) and moved closer towards Kai and cuddled against him. Kai blinked and before he wrapped an arm around Ray and settling against 'his' neko.

The other two boys stared in shock as Kai and Ray just continued to cuddle "If you two don't shut you mouths, my fist will soon meet them!" Both Max and Tyson's mouth shut at that threat and soon turned away to silently whisper to each other while grinning their pretty, little heads off. Looking down again at Ray he noticed the look of mock anger at him. "What?" raising an eyebrow, Kai questioned the tiger before leaning down to steal another kiss. Breaking apart, Ray closed his eyes and said one thing that made Kai's day.

"Finally."

* * *

><p>well like i said up in the beginning (if you read it) i hope you likey my hopefully non-failed attempt at a raykai one shot.

**so review!** or else ill, ill...well i don't know what ill do but it wont be pretty!

**kai:** shut up you idiot

**me:** T.T

**me:** next one shot will be max/tyson or bryan/tala not sure yet T.T*-(this is my sign for anime sweat drop ha i claimed it not you!)


	2. Stop being so stupid, its my turn!

mwhahahahahaha! another new chapter! now i must **WARN YOU!** THIS IS **UTTER CRACK** AND WILL PROBABLY MAKE **NO SENSE** BUT HEY IT WAS FUN WRITING THIS AND PLUS I WAS **ON SUGAR**! DON'T BLAME ME, **BLAME THE SUGAR**!

**rating:** still T

**pairing:** tysonxmax(fluffiness is fun)

**disclaimer:** i do not own beyblade, pole's of any shape or size, lady gaga, sugar, candy...ext...

no baby's were hurt in the making of this oneshot of sugar!

* * *

><p>Blades clashed against each other with force one green the other white. The white blade maneuvers were more wild and unpredictable than the defensive green blade. Around and around the blade goes the green blade taking hits from all side's until it's finally knocked out of the dish.<p>

"YES! WHO'S THE WINNER! I AM, I AM!" A certain blunette exclaimed in a shout of victory. Another boy with wild blonde hair leaned down and picked up the green blade that laid outside of the bey dish unmoving. "Yea, yea Tyson I got it, you're the winner." the blunette known as Tyson looked up from his victory dance in the yard to the blond boy who answered his question. "Awww! Come on Max, you know you can't beat me, I'm the champion! But hey, you lasted pretty long." Tyson motioned to the now setting sun. Both boys had come out early that morning from their long ride from the airport to Kai's mansion in Moscow last night. "Man Tyson, maybe we should be getting inside." Max turned around and headed towards the door that lead into the mansion. "OK Max lets go, hey since Kai and Ray have gone out on a date we should totally raid the fridge!"

Tyson pulled out the puppy eye's on Max as they both entered the kitchen_. 'How dare he use my own puppy eyes against me? He is pretty cute.' _Max calmly walked to the fridge but stopped when his blue eyes noticed a bag sticking out of the cupboard above the fridge. Slowly Max reached up and grabbed the bag, taking it all in he realized it was a bag of candy! _'Yes! Candy! Hehe, Tyson is so~ going to regret using the puppy eyes against me! ' _

"Tyson….WE SCORED BIG TIME!" Max screeched in happiness before he glomped Tyson, his mouth already stuffed with candies of all types. "Max?" _'What the hell is he talking about?'_ Tyson's eye's widened when he saw the candies sticking out of Max's mouth and the bag in his hands_. 'Oh yeah! This is so going to be worth it! '_ "Max! SUGAR HIGH TIME!" yelling, Tyson grabbed himself a handful of candy and shoved them in his mouth. He made his way into the living room passing the black leather couch with a blue blanket on it. Over to the TV and the DVD collection; as Tyson picked the movie they'd snack out to. Max had returned to the cupboard and grabbed more sugary foods. Tyson looked up to see Max with his hands full of candy, chocolate, lollipops and other sugary things. Max walked over to the couch and stashed the food on the glass table. Max and Tyson leaned against each other as the movie began.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fast-forward*<strong>

* * *

><p>The movie had ended long ago, but the boys were still up and running about. Tyson and Max both decided singing along to "LoveGgame" and while they strutted their stuff seemed to be a good idea.<p>

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.<em>

Somehow, in all the chaos, a poll had risen up from the ground in the middle of their room. Tyson now seeing the pole started dancing on and around it, Max on the other hand was busy watching and not so silently recorded everything Tyson was doing to the pole.

_I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you, babe.  
>It's complicated and stupid. Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid.<br>Guess he wants to play, wants to play, A lovegame, a love game._

"YEAH! STRIP IT TYSON!" Tyson had finished pole dancing and decided to head back to the living room in hopes of finding more candy to satisfy their needs. Tyson stumbled down the hallway and stairs till finally making it into the living room where he spotted the most unusual thing in the world. "MAX! THERE'S A BABY ON THE FLOOR!" Tyson was so jacked up on sugar that as soon as he re-entered the living room (from when he left to chase after Max who stole his sugar) he saw a baby on the floor. "WHAT! THERE'S A BABY?" Max skipped through the hallway still singing "love game" towards the living room, looking left to right he saw photos of the Blitzkrieg Boys and other teams adorning the walls.

_Hold me and love me. Just wanna touch you for a minute.  
>Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it.<br>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick, don't think too much, just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!  
>Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? Donz the love game. <em>

Max galloped up to Tyson as he to saw the baby "HOLY SHIT TYS, THERE _**IS**_ A BABY!...LET'S SHAKE IT!" Max figured shaking the baby would result in more candy since there stash had depleted and was now gone. "MAX THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Tyson and Max stalked towards the baby, as they neared it the baby suddenly shouted, "What the hell is going on in here!" towards both boys. Tyson and Max froze in shock and clung to each other. Their minds were so messed up they failed to notice another baby had shown up and began to question them "Tyson? Max? Are you guys sugar high?"

The second baby looked at Tyson and Max in utter confusion. Tyson and Max un-froze from the ground, Tyson turned his head to meet Max's in the middle. "Max? Why do the babies sound like Kai and Ray?" The second baby crumpled to the ground (anime fall) as the first baby stormed over to the two boys. Max started moving backwards with Tyson as the baby that sounded a lot like Kai stalked towards them, Max turned and ran screaming "Awwww! THE BABY'S GOING TO KILL US! RUN TYSON!" Both boys bolted out the room as the Kai baby launched himself at them.

Tyson and Max literally raped the door with their faces; little tweety birds flew around them. Tyson pushed the door open and both Tyson and Max ran through the backyard, over a pond, some flowers and a rock (which Max tripped over). They spotted a shed not too far away; they made their way to it as they heard the crazy Kai baby "TYSON! MAX! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU TWO!" Fear etched itself on the turtle and dragons' faces. "MAX! In here they'll never catch us!" Tyson grabbed Max's arm and dragged him into the shed. Tyson slammed the door shut and sunk down to Max's level, who sat himself on the cold stone of the shed. Max huddled closer to Tyson as a cold breeze swiped threw their clothes.

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah.  
>You've indicated your interest I'm educated in sex, yes. And now I want it bad, want it bad, A lovegame, a love game.<br>Hold me and love me just want touch you for a minute. Maybe three seconds is enough For my heart to quit it._

Tyson moved his arm around Max's shoulders and leaned closer till Max felt Tyson breath on his neck. Max's hairs on his neck stood up when Tyson's warm breath moved across from his neck slowly to his lips Max turned his head and leaned in. Both Tyson and Max lips barley touched each other's when all of a sudden the shed doors were pushed open. The doors screeched as Tyson and Max looked up to see the Kai with a knife in his hand along with the ray_. _"RAY! KAI! OH MAN, AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Tyson yelled out in relief, Tyson went to glomp Kai when he noticed there was a knife in Kai's hand. Yelling out, Tyson accidentally pushed Max into both Ray and Kai. Tyson bolted for the door thinking he could easily run around the tiger and phoenix when Kai grabbed him.

"Kai! It's not what you think there was a killer baby loose and it tried to kill me and Max! Man you've got to believe me!" Kai dragged Tyson and Max (who got snagged when he feel towards them) by their shirts into the mansion as they screamed for Ray's help. _'Dear god, those two really out did themselves this time huh?' _Ray slowed his running down to a small walk and he mulled over what had just happened. _'Well looks like Kai's going to be busy. I guess are 'fun' time will have to wait' _Ray shaked his head and grinned in amusement as he still could clearly hear Tyson and Max's screams of horror and fear "RAY! PLEASE MAN HELP!" "RAY! IT WAS ALL TYSON!" Before making his way back to the mansion.

_Let's play a lovegame Play a lovegame Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game? (Don't think too much just bust that stick)  
>Donz the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick) <em>

_Huh!_

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed this sugary fluff! REVIEW OR ELSE! NEXT WILL, I MEAN WILL BE TALAXBRYAN! AND IT SHALL BE A LEMON! SO THE RATING WILL GO UP! .*<p>

ALSO special thanks to my bestfriend for making this story readable in the grammer section! and a very helpful and awesome author!

Bethiie-Vengeance-666come on down!-  
>thank you so~ much for the review it made me fell loved in this crazy world!<p> 


	3. To all you virgins, thanks for nothing

hello again my prettys~

iv got a treat for you! ITS A LEMON!

pairing: talaxbryan!

rate: M!

REASON: CAUSE IT'S SO SMEXY IMAGINING THEM DOING THIS!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, NOR THE LUBE THAT IS USED IN THIS STORY!

**ANYONE FLAMES AND ILL KICK YOUR ASS! **

onward to the much awaited story and **please review when finished thank you!**

* * *

><p>Bryan was seated on the couch in the living with his 'favorite' blue blanket laid on top of him. Bryan was mulling over thoughts that he wished he wasn't. '<em>Stop thinking about that shit! It's never going to happen.' '<em>_**Yes, no need, heh?**__' 'Who in the fuck is this?' '__**Cool down Bryan it's me...your inner voice hello~**__' 'Inner voice? Bullshit! Get the fuck out of my head!' '__**Oh Bry~ I can't; I'm you~!'**__ 'Whatever! Leave me alone!' '__**Oh come on Bry~ you're awfully grumpy today; why don't you go see Tala? I'm sure that'll make you feel better!**__' 'I DON'T LIKE TALA! DAMMIT!' '__**I didn't say you liked him… but now that you mention it~**__'_

While Bryan was having his inner conflict, Tala strutted into the living room. Tala, having watched Bryan's battle, walked in front of Bryan and leaned to his side with one arm on his hip in a girlish pose. Bryan finally noticed Tala standing in front of him, he looked up and froze. Tala was wearing different clothes then his regular orange and white jumpsuit. Instead, he wore tight leather pants that looked way to small to be a boy's size. A tight blue shirt that complimented his icy eyes clung to his chest showing off his 'man' muscles quiet nicely. Black steel toed boots were placed upon his feet. Bryan's eyes clouded over with lust and it was all he could see. "Bryan? You okay? You look constipated," a sly and mischievous Tala questioned. Bryan struggled to contain his sexual tension_. 'God Tala…keep it up and you're going to pay dearly!' _

Bryan mentally groaned. Tala leaned down making sure his shirt rode up his chest and pants strained at his legs. "Bryan...what's wrong?" Tala humming out, placing his mouth very close to Bryan's lips, moving over them slightly. All Bryan's self control flew out the window then and there; he grabbed Tala and forced their lips together securely. Tala moved and put his arms around Bryan's neck, he leaned even closer to him. Tala pushed Bryan more onto the couch with himself in his lap. Bryan wrapped his arms around Tala's hips, and forced Tala even closer to the point of being just 'one' body. Bryan turned his body around so that Tala was lying on his back on the couch.

Bryan sat up now straddling Tala's hips with his own; he leaned down and forced their lips back together. Bryan's wet muscle moved over Tala's lower lip demanding entrance. _'Hn, let's play a game Bry.' _Tala smirked and removed himself from Bryan's lips, he moved his mouth down, quickly he found Bryan's collarbone and started sucking on it. Groans made its way out between Bryan's lips; Tala continued his assault on the falcon's neck. _'Fuck! Tala that's it, you're mine! '_Growling in lust and annoyance Bryan pushed Tala backwards into the black leather couch more, before he once again climbed on top of the wolf. Forcing his lips on Tala's again, this time his tongue pushed its way past Tala lips and inside.

Tala clenched Bryan's shirt _'This piece of crap is in my way!' _Growling in annoyance Tala ripped Bryans shirt in half and threw it somewhere on the floor. "Fuck Tal! That was my favorite shirt!" Bryan glared menacingly at the wolf, he grabbed Tala's tight blue muscle shirt and tore it in two. "Bryan! Why did yo- nh~" Tala's words soon faded into a small moan as black leather pants soon followed and fell to the floor with the rest of the clothing on both bladers. Sweat glistened on both bodies of the Russians, as they both continued their tongue war and roamed there hands on each others naked bodies. Bryan broked away from Tala, he looked around the living room in search of something for lubricating purposes. Pieces of cloth and leather were laid out on the floor, furniture turned upside down and all around at different angels. A black oak end-table that was once next to the couch, was now on its side with its contents strewn out from its drawers. Bryan sighed in relief seeing the small red bottle that read **"Hot action sex lotion" **

Bryan picked the small 4 oz bottle up and read the back. **"Add some heat to your meat! Delicious strawberry-flavored body lotion actually warms up with your lover's breath or friction."** Bryan smirked with sadistic lust _'Hm~, this is interesting. I wonder how the hell it got here…oh please don't tell me it was Kai!' _Bryan shook his head trying to get rid of the mental popped open the lube and coated his first two fingers with the cool lotion. Bryan moved closer to the wolf, who was still sprawled out on the couch. With droopy, lustful eyes Tala looked at Bryan and nodded a confirmation to go ahead and do as he pleased. Bryan acknowledged the look and slowly moved his two, wet lubricated fingers into Tala's hot and tight cavern. Bryan moved his fingers around, scissoring them once or twice before beginning to go back and forth with them. Tala twisted his body biting back moans he was sure would spew from his mouth if he even opened it. Closed eyes Tala arched his back as mewls of pleasure and pain flowed out through slightly bruised lips.

'_Shit! This is too good!' _Tala was breathless by the time Bryan had stopped his finger play. "Oh Tala~ this is just the beginning." Bryan's voice was deep with lust. Bryan grabbed the lube, this time coating Tala's chest. Tala softly shuddered as the cool moisture was applied on his chest, he shuddered once again this time much more noticeable as Bryan moved his breath over the lube. Tala arched his back at the warming sensation on his chest became apparent when Bryan's breath hit it. Bryan dipped his tongue down and lapped up some of the lube, "Hmm~ strawberry," Bryan hummed in a soft pleasurable tone.

'_Fuck! I won't last much more of this teasing!' _Grunting, Tala grabbed Bryan's hair and pushed him forward. Bryan looked into ice-blue eyes. "Fuck me now! Or so help me I'll replace Folborg's blade with a bright pink one!" Tala threatened with malicious intent. Bryan's eyes widened considerably as his mind reeled at the though of using a pink blade in battle. Knowing that Tala was serious, Bryan pulled back. He grabbed the lube once again and coated himself thoroughly; Tala resituated himself on the couch for a more comfortable position. Bryan moved forward and put his dick near Tala's hole, moving around it slowly and teasingly.

"Bryan, just fuck me, dammit!" Tala hissed out as Bryan finally thrust his entire length into Tala's hot, tight ass. "FUCK!" screamed Tala as his insides tore and bled out. Bryan heard the scream of pain and looked down at Tala with worry in his eyes, "Tal….can I move yet?" Bryan tilted his head (awww so adorable! I can just see him doing that). "WHAT! _**THAT'S**_ WHAT YOU ASK ME INSTEAD OF 'HEY, ARE YOU OK?' OR 'DID I HURT YOU?'" Bryan smirked as Tala continued the assault on his ears. Bryan deemed Tala fit to continue and pulled out of Tala until his head was just in and then immediately thrust forward again, this time much harder. Bryan continued his fast yet hard pace as Tala screamed his lungs out in pleasure mixed with pain, a lot of it. 'SHIT!'s and 'HARDER!'s flew through the room and from Tala's own mouth, Bryan wasn't silent either he kept repeating, "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" _'I'm so close, I need to do something or Tala won't finish with me! Dam!' _Bryan grunted and moved one of his hands from where it was holding Tala's right hip around his waist. Enclosing Tala's rock-hard length, he went up and down in the same fast speed he was currently thrusting into Tala with. "HOLY SHIT!" Both Tala and Bryan reached their climax with a few more hard, powerful thrusts, as they both collapsed on each other.

"God! Bryan we're so doing that again!" Huffing out, Tala scooted his body a little more to the left side of the couch so Bryan could pull out of him and lay beside the wolf. "Yea we do, but maybe on your or my bed…'cause when Kai and his 'team' gets back… Let's just say we'll get a mouth full." Tala chuckled at that statement as he pulled his leather pants back on and watched as Bryan did the same to his clothes. Tala blinked as an idea came to his mind. "Hey Bryan? Why don't we try out my bed hmmm~?"

* * *

><p><strong>*fast forward (approximately and hour or so)<strong>

* * *

><p>Tala and Bryan cuddled into the blue and white bed covers that lay on them. "Damn, the bed's are, better, huh Tal?" Bryan questioned the wolf for his take on their whole day of fucking. "Yep! I was right; the bed <em>does<em> make more noise!" Tala leant in for another kiss when he heard a distinctive voice scream out in fury. "TALA! BRYAN! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COUCH?" Bryan couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter as he heard Kai. "Shit, Bry! Were in trouble! Bry!" Tala tried to stop the falcon from dying of laughter but it seemed almost impossible until Kai busted threw the door. "YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" Tala shot out of bed in all of his naked glory, and ran through the door which Kai so kindly destroyed in his murderous rampage. Kai, not expecting Tala to one, un-shamefully show his cock to Kai, (really Tala doesn't have anything to be ashamed of if you know what I mean!) two, react so fast and three, leave Bryan on the floor still attempting to get air back into his lungs.

Kai moved away from the door in time to see Tala's blurry figure rush out. Kai stepped closer towards the falcon who just got his bearing straight. "Bryan~…..RUN!" Bryan, having heard the obvious threat laced deep into Kai's voice, bolted to the door and out, following Tala's footsteps down the photo-covered hallway.

* * *

><p>mwaha *cough* anyway~ i hope you guys liked my lemoness! <strong>PLEASE REVIEW! OH AND WHEN YOU DO, ANY IDEAS ON WHO I SHOULD PAIR NEXT?<strong>


	4. If ignorance is bliss, you're orgasmic

heloo~ my peeps I'm glad you have stayed with me! i'v got a special for you!

**pairing: kaixray LEMON!**

**RATING: M OF COURSE**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Bethiie-Vengeance-666-**for the lovely review and great pairing ideas!

anyway on with the lemon, and please review when finished with pairing ideas whether they be lemon or not!

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did I have to agree to let them stay here?" Kai lazed about on his black silk sheets. He grunted in annoyance as what's been happening at his mansion in Moscow played through his head. Tyson and Max's sugar high 'episode' along with finding HUGE white spots mixed with a little pink on the couch; evidence of Tala and Bryan's sex session. 'Fuck them! I had to burn that couch…and it was my favorite too.' <em>Kai turned over onto his bare stomach (his shirt had to be washed because of the blood stains that adorned it) and snuggled into the soft, silky black sheets that covered his royal black oak bed. Kai lifted his head and looked around his that nothing was out of place (you never know with Tala and Bryan!), Kai snuggled deeper into his sheets, inhaling the deep scent of him and Ray, especially Ray's scent. _'HN! The only good thing that came out of this visit is me and Ray getting together!' _Kai stopped cuddling his bed, placing his arms above his head and locking his hands, he slowly fell asleep, thinking he wasn't going to be disturbed. The door to Kai's room creaked open and stopped besides the adjacent wall.

A small but muscled figure emerged from the shadow of the door and gracefully made its way towards the dual-haired boy's sleeping body. The shadowy figure climbed up onto the bed, placing both hips on either side of the phoenix's ass. He slowly reached out with both palms of his hands faced down, and placed them onto his "victim's" back. Kai awoke at the feeling he drew his elbow back to hit his intruder but stopped himself when he heard him speak. "Kai, it's me Ray." Kai re-placed his arm back onto the bed; he wanted to turn around and lay on his back but Ray kept him in place."Kai~ you're so tense… let me give you a massage." Ray seductively let out, as he bent over to let his breath caress Kai's ear. _'Damn, he's got me wrapped around his little finger!'_ Kai shuddered when he felt the loving heat on his ear and slowly drifted off when Ray began his 'work'. Ray moved his hands all over Kai's back, he glided over Kai's shoulder blades lightly staying there for a moment teasing the muscle with his fingers then went back to pressing down a couple of times on the ribcage. Ray reached into his pocket and grabbed onto a small circular container with a soft blue coloring with cherry blossoms lining it. Ray got it from Enrique a week before coming to Kai's mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback!<strong>

"_Ray! Here! I got this for you, never know when you might need it!" Ray turned around at the sound of his voice and looked at Enrique. Enrique placed the item in Ray's hand, Ray held the item in his hand and read the description to see what it was._

"_**Relax Into the Mood With Cherry Blossom Massage Cream**_

_The sweet plumeria flower of the tropical islands lightly scents this cherry blossom-lustered massage cream. Simply apply it to your lover's skin for a sensual, exotic massage that will relax the body and clear the mind. Ultra moisturizing, rich, creamy and non-greasing, it's an adventure in paradise!"_

_Rays eyes widened at the information it gave, "W-what in the…E-e-nrique why would I-I need this!" Ray stuttered. Enrique grinned and simply said "'Cause I heard you were going to spend some time at Kai's place and… well you never know~" Enrique shrugged, still grinning and turned on his heel, walked off leaving a very flustered kitty behind. "RAY! Go nab yourself a bird!" Ray heard Enrique shout from the distance. _

"_SHUT UP!"_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

><p>Ray shook his head, still in disbelief that Enrique would give this to him, and even more so that he was actually going to use it! Ray opened the cream and dipped two fingers in; he placed the stuff on the floor as he rubbed his hands together. Ray returned to his massage he moved his creamed-up hands along Kai's back this time digging his clawed fingers deeper into the muscle. He hoped the cream would have an added effect of releasing the tension in Kai, he heard Kai groan softly and quietly. Yep, the cream was working alright! Quickly after Ray started to move his hips slightly pushing down with the slow, sensually motion he was using with his hands. Kai feeling the slight change of Ray's movements started to feel himself get aroused when Ray pushed down hard on his ass.<p>

Kai lifted himself up with his elbows and sat back on his knees causing Ray to fall backwards onto his ass with his hips and crotch pressed into Kai's back. Ray wrapped his arms and legs around Kais torso and put his head on Kai's shoulder "What'd you do that? Weren't you enjoying it?" Ray's whispering voice, with a hint of teasing in it, sounded in Kai's ear. Oh yes, Ray noticed Kai's 'little' problem growing and did he enjoy it? Yes, Ray knew his plan was just beginning; he moved one of his hands down towards Kai's crotch and 'accordantly' moved across it. Kai hissed out in pleasure of the soft friction Ray gave him. Grunting, Kai leaned back and rested against Ray's chest in hope of getting more. _'Well, I can't say I didn't try'. _Ray smirked, his fanged teeth poking out from his upper lip. He un-tangled himself from Kai, moving his entire body off the bed and stretching his arms up over his head resting them on his hips afterwards.

"I'm going to take a shower, to relax, want to join?" Ray headed to the bathroom door and inside, Kai heard the shower turn on. _'Fuck! First he seduces me then he leaves me to suffer with this! Well Ray, two can play at that game!' _Kai broke out of his shock and wickedly smirked as he made his way to the bathroom. He entered and quickly spotted the tiger through the steamy shower glass door. Kai stripped himself of his tight purple pants and now skin tight black boxers. Fully naked, Kai opened the glass door and slipped in. Ray, who was startled at Kai's sudden appearance, even though he planned for this to happen, jumped and collided with Kai's chest. Kai trapped the wet tiger with his arms and body against the shower wall, Ray faced the wall with his ass pressed into Kai's rather noticeable boner. "Nhh Kai~" Rays soft plea of pleasure turned Kai on more, Kai pressed himself harder against Ray and glided his right hand down towards Ray's growing erection. Kai placed his right hand around Ray's erection and started to slowly pump it.  
>"AHH! KAI!" Ray blurted out, not thinking Kai would already give Ray this treatment, but not minding it one bit. Kai continued his pumping and bit down onto Ray's neck hard enough to draw blood. Kai's left hand, which was recently placed against the wall to hold Ray, moved and twisted itself into Ray's long, black hair. Kai gripped the locks hard and pulled slightly to receive a moan of pain from Ray. Ray could feel himself getting closer and his moans got louder and louder, signaling to Kai to stop so he cold tease Ray some more. Kai let Ray go, the pissed off tiger turned around facing Kai "Ah! Kai why did yo-" Ray didn't get to finish his retort for Kai had crashed his lips onto Ray's and immediately plunged his tongue in. Ray moaned into the passionate kiss and moved his tongue around Kai's to coax Kai to play some more. Tongues wrestled each other, Kai's roamed the side of Ray's and around to wrap itself and pull Ray's into his own mouth. Ray stopped thinking after that point, Kai begun pumping him again.<p>

The phoenix searched around with his other hand hoping to find something for his 'needs.' He growled out when he came up with nothing. "Ray! Wash yourself while I find something" Kai ordered Ray, he turned around and exited the shower, opening the sink drawers. Kai finally found what he was looking for, he marched back into the shower to find Ray with one hand playing with himself and the other gripping his hair and pulling back, to keep him fully aroused.

"Hey! No! I do that, not you!" Ray's eyes shot open when Kai forcefully grabbed Ray's hand from his cock and placed it around a tube. Ray knew that it was some kind of lube. Ray's curiosity got the better of him and he turned the tube around so he could read the label "Wet Gellee Jelly Lubricant" Ray just stood there as the name kept repeating itself in his head _'Wet Gellee Jelly Lubricant, Wet Gellee Jelly Lubricant, Wet Gellee Jelly Lubricant!.' _Ray snapped out of his trance when he felt Kai open the top of the tube and squeeze some on his fingers. Kai pushed ray against the wall again with his back touching the wet, cold tile, Ray jumped up putting his arms around Kai's neck, digging his claws into the flesh and wrapped his legs around him.

Kai pushed one finger into Ray's ass, adding one finger at a time when Ray nodded his head it was OK. Kai moved now four fingers around the tight, warm hole and felt the walls clamp down on them. Kai, feeling like Ray was stretched enough, prepared himself to enter Ray and give him the ride of his life.

Ray stopped Kai's hand from coating his dick. "Wait! I want to do it!" Kai grabbed Ray's hips as Ray gently, but ever so slowly, coated Kai's dick. Ray moved his right hand around and around the dick, teasing the veins while his left hand massaged Kai's balls. "Fuck, Ray! Hurry up!" Ray chuckled warmly as he finished his job, Kai settled his dick against Rays hole. "You ready Ray?" Ray nodded not able to form words at the moment. Kai pushed into Ray, he felt the walls close around him harder then it did with his fingers. Once he was all in he waited till Ray was ready. "Y-you can g-go now; I'm ready," a pleasured stuttering Ray persisted. Kai nodded and pulled out of Ray just enough to where his head was only in and pushed back in. Moans grew louder with each thrust, occasional words would escape both boys' mouths. Ray dug his hands into kais hair and pushed their lips together, in hopes of covering his moans of pleasure up. Ray couldn't take it no more his lips were ripped away from Kai's when said boy pushed in deeper then ever.

"KAI! I'M CLOSE!" Ray called out as Kai nodded and went in deeper searching for the 'spot', "KAI! RIGHT THERE, HIT ME RIGHT THERE AGAIN! PLEASE!" Ray screamed out louder then ever when Kai hit his mark. "FUCK!" Kai retorted and maneuvered his dick to hit the same spot wanting to hear more of Ray's screams; Kai wrapped his hand around Ray's dick he pumped fast and hard. It wasn't long before Kai filled ray up with his warm seed and Ray spilled his seed covering both Kai and Ray.

Breathing heavily, Kai let Ray slide down the wall, not being able to hold him up while Kai dropped down onto his knees. "Damn, that was amazing Ray." Kai found his strength to move a minute later and picked Ray up who was falling asleep from exhaustion. "Let's get you to bed Ray, I think you relaxed me enough for one day." He placed Ray on his feet and grabbed a towel from the hanger and dried Ray off starting with his hair then slowly made his way down to his feet. Kai dried himself off afterwards then dragged Ray to the bed and on, Kai made sure to lock the door of his bedroom just in case before getting on the bed himself. Ray snuggled into Kai's side wrapping and arm around kais stomach and resting his head on kais chest. They both drifted off in a peaceful, relaxed sleep, completely ignorant of something that happened during their sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (to about maybe 20 minutes)<strong>

When Kai and Ray were busy in the shower fucking, they didn't know that two people came home at the exact same time. Tala and Bryan got back from their date at the amusement park together, once they stepped threw the front door they could clearly hear Rays moans of "KAI! I'M CLOSE" and a second after that, "KAI! RIGHT THERE, HIT ME RIGHT THERE AGAIN! PLEASE!" Both looked at each other and thought the same thing _'Payback time!' _Tala and Bryan made their way to Kai's bedroom, entering into it they headed to through the bathroom door which was contently opened. They stopped at the sight before them, threw the fogged up glass they could still see the silhouettes of Ray and Kai. Both had sweat, water, and what appeared to be lube dripping from their backs and chests on them. Kai and Ray didn't notice their visitors, not that they stayed long anyway. Tala and Bryan grew very hard at the sight and both turned to leave the bathroom to their own room for some 'fun' of the own.

* * *

><p>this is finished! fweeh i hope it was as good or tolerable as my first lemon! please review you will be loved and have cookies! i AM OPENED TO PAIRING IDEAS!<p> 


	5. EXTRA, EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT!

Sorry~ It took so long! I decided since I still don't have a clue(well I do but just haven't completed it yet)  
>I decided to give you an <strong>EXTRA!<strong>

THIS TAKES PLACE **DURING TYSON'S AND MAX'S CRACKNESS SESSION**, IT'S **KAI'S** AND **RAY'S DATE!**

**pairing: **kaixray

**warnings: **lime nothing more!

**disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade, even though I wish I did!

**ps. when reviewing, review a pairing you'd like me to make!**

* * *

><p>He danced with passion in his veins, body swaying to music, he felt the rhythm pulse through his muscles.<p>

Loving the feeling of letting go of control, he took a breather and he moved off the dance floor. The bar was filled with countless bodies of men, some flirting, others too drunk to even form a coherent sentence, slumped over the counter, passed out. Straddling the stool he took a sip of his strawberry pina colada. Smacking his lips somewhat loudly, he drew the attention of the bartender to re-fill his drink.

He turned his head when he heard echoes of hushed whispers and low whistles resound around the room. In the shadow of the doorway stood a figure. He was dressed in tight black leather pants, a black muscle shirt, chains wrapped themselves around his hips and with black studded cuffs that clung to both wrists.

Blinking yellow cat-like eyes that were slit with lust, he continued watching the figure like a predator watches its prey. The figure, out of the corner of his eye, saw this look in his eyes, a smirk formed its way onto his face, ruby red eyes narrowed and began to stalk out his prey. Rapidly turning his head, the cat boy looked down at his drink, twirling the little rainbow umbrella in a flustered way.

"Ray, I didn't expect to see you here," a teasingly voice laced with slight amusement cut through the room. Ray jumped in shock, he hoped that the figure wouldn't see him and he could continue his assessment of his body in silence. Ray looked up at him, "Well I…" He shook his head and started a new sentence this time with a sharp tone, "I don't have to tell you! Why are you here?" Ray ground out in annoyance.

The figure's body went rigid for a few seconds then quickly changed and relaxed once again, almost unnoticeable to the naked eye. The tiger saw this and inwardly smirked devilishly he could have some fun with this… Ray left his stool and made his way to the dance floor again this time he ever so sensually moved his hips to the beat.

"Why don't you join me? Kai~" Said boy stood frozen, his mind couldn't quite catch up, his body had begun to move on its own accord, towards the tiger no less. Bodies clashed, clung, and touched each other on the floor. Lights bounced off the walls, floor, and boys. Ray was in the middle of it all, enjoying the excitement of the new experience. Ray's smirk grew into a loving grin when a set of arms wound themselves around him. His ears picked up the noise of Kai in taking a breath, a ripple of shudders went through him when he felt Kai's cool breath brush across his neck.  
>Goosebumps emerged on his arms from the treatment he was getting from the phoenix.<p>

Kai started to move his body with the music, he kept as close to Ray as possible. His ruby eyes scanned the room for any suspicious figures Yes, Kai was rather possessive when it came to 'his' Ray. He spotted a guy at the corner booth of the bar, they locked eyes and sparks flew between them. A look of want was etched deeply in his eyes; Kai stiffened and drew himself closer to Ray. To the point were if someone were to look at them from the side they'd be one person. Ray knew something was wrong and clung even more to Kai, he locked eyes with Kai.

"Kai? Should we leave?" The question lingered in the air for some time before Kai finally broke the silence. "You sure?" The phoenix wanted to leave, to get Ray out of here before anything happened. At the same time he wanted Ray to let go without worrying. Ray noticed the look Kai had plastered on his face, he leaned his face closer to Kai's. Foreheads pressed against each other as their breaths mingled together. Kai and Ray's lips collided, electricity sparked through them. Kai's lips were grinding on Ray's, he bit Ray's bottom lip demanding entrance to the sweet taste of his tiger. Ray's hands found their way into Kai's hair and twining with the locks tightly causing a low groan to escape Kai's lips. He pulled away from Kai denying him entrance, Ray did so love to tease Kai when it came to his body. Ray turned around so his ass was pressed harshly into Kai's desire.

Ray moved his waist in circles, rubbing even harder against Kai's growing erection. Kai leaned down, his lips brushed Ray's neck. He placed them over the dip of the collar bone and began to suck hungrily at the skin. He scraped his teeth over the bruised flesh. Biting down he drew blood, Ray pleasantly whimpered at the action. Ray moved his hands up around Kai's bent neck, into his dual-colored hair and grasped the locks in utter pleasure. Ray threw his head back, giving Kai more to play and mark. Crimson liquid dripped tauntingly down Ray's neck and absorbed itself into the white shirt he wore.

"Kai~" Ray managed to get out before all other words were lost in a sea of breathless moans. Kai smirked against Ray's skin as he heard Ray moan over and over again. Kai's hands left their resting place on Ray's hips to a lower region. He skimmed lightly over Ray's obvious erection, gaining more attention from it. Ray gasped when Kai forcefully fondled his dick through the fabric, pain filled Ray from the strain of his now-tight pants. Ray was lost in pleasure from the smoldering heat of the club, the music blasting from the speakers nailed to the wall, and, of course, his boyfriend's loving yet rough foreplay.

Kai was slightly surprised when no one stopped them from their fun, and even more that no one was paying attention to them. All the other guys around them were either having their own 'fun' or were too drunk to pay attention to anything else but their vomit. Kai looked up again at the corner were he saw the suspicious guy, he noticed that the man wasn't there anymore_. 'Thank god!' _Kai scathingly muttered in the back of his mind, he casually resumed his foreplay to his precious kitty cat. A tap on the shoulder stopped Kai from a continued blood feast of Ray's neck; he turned just in time to block a heavy fist from smashing into his face.  
>"What the fuck?" Kai exclaimed as he aimed his own punch successfully knocking his opponent down. Ray had moved out of the way by now and was now behind a very pissed off and protective Kai. The attacker writhed on the floor in pain, blood gushed out of his nose. Kai was about to pummel his opponent to his grave when ray clutched Kai's arm and literally dragged him out of the club. "Ray! Why the hel-" Kai was cut off by Ray's bruised and swollen lips over his, taking Kai's breath away. Tongues battled against each other, teeth harshly bumped into one another. Ray pulled away his eyes were pure blacknow; no gold could be seen without having to use a magnifying glass.<p>

"God, you were so hot back there!" Ray breathed out, Ray stood there in complete and utter confusion. It took Kai a few seconds to remember were he was, he pulled Ray closer to him wrapped an arm around his waist before heading off towards his mansion. Ray bent his neck and looked up at Kai, "Hey Kai? Can we do that again?"

"Ray…shut up"

* * *

><p>*spins around in chair* And i'm finished with this little extra of sugarness! hope you guys liked!<p>

did you know it's a crime to read a fanfiction story and not review? well you do now! REVIEW!

Also the mentioned on top is correct, I am taking parings of any kind yaoi, yuri, oc parings does not matter! Just pm or review me the paring or info (this is if you send an oc of yours!)


	6. Damn, I'm glad I'm not blind!

ok I would start this off as I'm sorry for taking so long but i'm not...WAIT I JUST DID DAMMIT!  
>Ok calm down it's alright just start over.<p>

HI~! W-wait that sounds to happy baka

**Ray: ***sigh*  
>will someone get her sugar please; no ok well anyway maybe I should do the introduction she usually has in the beginning.<br>For whatever case it may seem that this story for some reason is oneshots with a story like plot. Well cause of that she got an idea to do something like that; this is the first part of 3 or 2 whichever she decides. Now on to the other stuff.

**Pairing:** talaxbryan, kaixray, talaxkai an so on

**Rated: **obviously M

**Warning: **cursing, a wet Bryan, and a very horny tiger

**Disclaimer: **rawrrxixeatxyou does not own beyblade nor anything else mentioned in her oneshot/storys

* * *

><p>Kai awoke the next morning with, amazingly enough, no pain whatsoever from last night. He looked down when he felt something on his chest stir and begin waking up from their cat nap. Ray stretched his arms across Kai's chest and shuddered; slowly his cat-like eyes slid open and blinked up at Kai with a tilt of his head. Ray groaned quietly at the slight pain that shoot through his body. Ray collected himself and sat up on the bed, he moved over so his hips were trapping kais like the previous night before. Ray bounced up and down to awaken Kai up more than he was, seeing as the boy had already fallen back asleep. "Kai~ Wake up, come on we need to make breakfast before Tala and Bryan wake up!" Ray's soothing voice floated into Kai's ear, almost immediately bringing Kai down with a case of morning wood.<p>

"TOO LATE!" Both boys jumped; Kai fell to the floor in a heap with the sheets tangled around his ankles, Ray clenched his heart with his fists tightly; he breathed heavily remaining on the bed, when Tala's mocked scream sounded from the hallway outside their door. Just a second later Tala burst through the door making it slam against the wall. "Well, well, well…look what we have here! BRYAN!" Tala screamed his lovers name and moved more into the room as Kai finally un-tangled himself from his sheet trap, ray left the bed to stand beside Kai who now stood in front of Tala.

* * *

><p><strong>*meanwhile (seconds ago)*<strong>

* * *

><p>Bryan walked down the hallway returning from his shower, water droplets dripped down his chest occasionally. One drop ran over Bryan's pecs and nipple. Ever so slowly; it made its way down and disappeared into the white towel that was around Bryan's waist. Bryan heard in the distance of the hall Tala scream his name; he bolted to Kai's room where the voice was coming from. Bryan entered into the room to see a not so unusual seen.<p>

"Could you be anymore childish?"

There in the room was Tala laying face down on the floor, head turned. Kai was straddled on Tala's ass and pressing down on him with wolf's arms above his head, Kai's hands enclosed around them. Ray stood a few feet away from the two animals and shook his head, a famous cat smirk adorned the tiger's face. All three boys looked up when Bryan entered through the doorway, which the door had been ripped off of. "AH! Bryan help me!" Tala's screams were unheard; Bryan had already exited the room leaving Tala to the horror that awaited him. "Hehe so~ guys...are you going to let me go?"

Kai and Ray shared a look; Tala, unfortunately, saw this and struggled even harder. "BRYAN! BRYYYANNN! FUCK YOU!" Tala managed to turn around and re-position himself so that he was facing toward Kai, who still sat on Tala. Tala's hips now snuggled deeply between Kai's two; the only problem with the situation is that both the boys 'heads' brushed against each other rather roughly.  
>Tala stopped squirming when Kai let out a small nearly unnoticeable moan from the friction of the jeans. Kai looked down at Tala eyes wide with shock and humiliation, Tala stared deeply into the crimson pools covered with thick lashes. Both boys looked like deer caught in headlights, neither blinked or turned away. Ray wasn't oblivious of the eye contact nor the lust and shock that was so clearly etched into their eyes. Ray felt something grow in his heart; he recognized the feeling to be jealousy.<p>

Tala had no right to be touching his phoenix, though Ray couldn't deny the fact that Tala was one hot piece of ass and wouldn't have minded to be pinned against the wall and pounded harshly into by the wolf. _'No! Bad thoughts I'm with Kai not Tala…though Tala does hav- NO!' _

Ray snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a strain at his pants, panic struck him. What if Kai or Tala saw him like this? He'd never live it down and possibly not walk for days! During Ray's inner freak out, Kai and Tala untangled themselves from their mess on the floor and now stood in front of him. "Ray? You OK?" Kai's voice echoed through the room, Ray looked up to Kai and Tala with his still wide, freaked out eyes. The wolf and the phoenix knew something was wrong with the tiger; both looked down when something in the corner of their eyes saw a rather big bulge. This time Tala and Kai shared a look, one with lust and something Ray had only seen in Kai's eyes when he looked at him, it was love. Ray was sure his head had just exploded with the new information processed in his head, Tala loved him or at least what Ray could tell was love.

"Umm guys? Maybe we should head on downstairs…I mean for…food?" Ray wasn't sure how to put a simple sentence of a question together without some control. Kai nodded his head and made his way out the door but not before he put an arm around Ray's waist to lead him out. Tala remained in the room for some time, he sat on the bed just mulling over why he wanted Ray all of a sudden. He thought maybe it was because he found Ray attractive. Yeah, but Kai was too, so why didn't he feel for him?  
>Tala came to a decision if Bryan agreed with it then they'd both get something they craved for. He headed down the hallway making a note of Kai and Ray in the kitchen by the sound of their voices; he turned just in time to see Bryan going through his door. Tala quickly pushed Bryan into his room and shut the door, "Tala! What the h-" Bryan was cut off by Tala's hot, wet lips on his. Tala pulled away no sooner then he engaged, both panted from the short but passionate kiss.<p>

"Bryan…you know I love you right?" Tala's eye's held uncertainty and dread, what if Bryan really didn't want what he was about to ask of him. "What?" Bryan stopped their and sighed in frustration, today was not his day apparently. "Tala of course I know, what's this about huh? You're not breaking up with me are you!" Bryan let his anger lash out at Tala, he was afraid for their love and relationship. "Bry! No, I don't want to break up, but I though of something and I wanted your view on it." Bryan visibly calmed down but his insides were still boiling, some of it though cooled off and formed into curiosity. Tala waited awhile till Bryan nodded his head to continue. "Ok well…do you want Kai?"

The falcon fell from his perch on the desk with oomph! "Tala! Why the…in what way?" Even though Bryan was slightly taken back by the question, his curiosity burned more for the information. "Like want as in you want to fuck and/or be fucked by him. That sort of way. **(don't ya love sarcasm?)**"  
>Tala spilled from his mouth so casually like it was an everyday thing to talk about sex, which it pretty much was. Bryan took a second to answer, fearing Tala's reaction "Yeah…I do" Bryan closed his eye's tightly to the point were he was sure they would sink through the holes in his skull. "REALLY!" Tala exclaimed in happiness but he reframed himself from jumping into the air, he was a big boy now. Tala whipped his head around and remained silent; he hoped that Kai and Ray didn't hear him. When the coast was clear he finished his sentence<p>

"Really? Good, then I have an idea!" Bryan and Tala's foreheads slammed against each others as Tala lay down his idea.

* * *

><p>Ok i'm back and I have sugar! If ya want some and other lemoness goodness then REVIEWS PEOPLE! Ok i'm having a really hard time deciding should I do talaxray, kaixbryan or a foursome? When review please vote!<p> 


End file.
